


My Body is Yours (But Nothing Else)

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, slutty riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: Touma and Riku have a special arrangement in place. Purely physical, purely for stress relief. Nothing more. At least, that's what Touma tries to convince himself.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	My Body is Yours (But Nothing Else)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written in my 23 years of life.

Touma was horny.  
Like, REALLY horny.  
He first noticed that he was starting to become light headed and warm, and almost toppled over on the train home from work. From there, it was a downward spiral as his body demanded to be touched in any way possible.  
He tried his best to ignore it and go about his evening routine, but it was hard to do anything with his cock twitching in his pants, begging for physical contact.  
He tried to find ways to distract himself, such as eating a big bowl of noodles while watching a mind numbing show on TV, or texting Torao asking about his latest spy novel idea, which was usually a major boner-kill.  
But the heat never left his groin, which means he either had to relieve himself, or…  
Touma looked at his phone. He had an arrangement going with a fellow idol, where they would have sex as a means of stress relief. Exclusively physical. It had been a while since they’d really hooked up, mostly due to their packed schedules, but Touma wondered if he would be up for a couple hours of messing around.  
He picked up his phone and turned on his rabbit chat. It couldn’t hurt to ask.

* * *

After a long day of shoots, interviews, and recordings, Nanase Riku was finally ready to wind down for the evening. He had been fed supper, courtesy of Mitsuki, and he was looking forward to losing himself in a book until it was time to go to bed.  
His plans were flipped upside down when his phone vibrated next to his bean bag. He picked it up to find a rabbit chat from Touma.  
Riku knew what he wanted before he even read the message. Sighing heavily, he put his book down, not bothering to change out of his omurice t-shirt and sweatpants before swinging his backpack over his shoulder. It’s not like he’d be keeping it on for long, anyway. A quick disguise of a ball cap, a mask, and his reading glasses assured that no one would see the idol running around Tokyo in his pyjamas.  
Fortunately, the door to the living room was closed, so no one else from Idolish7 saw him slip out of the dorms and run towards the train station.

* * *

Touma’s apartment was in a different part of Tokyo, so it took about 20 minutes before Riku arrived.  
He didn’t even have time to knock before he got pulled in by the older man and thrown against his front door. Their mouths smashed together without a greeting. Riku was keenly aware of Touma’s hands squeezing his ass in a lewd way, and his hot breath panting across his lips between each kiss.  
“You’re that pent up, huh Touma-san?” Riku smirked, grinding his hips against Touma’s painfully hard erection, causing the other man to groan from the sudden friction from the smaller man.  
“Oh come on, it’s been a week and a half!” Touma complained, rutting his hips against Riku’s pelvis.  
Riku laughed, “You could’ve called if you needed it that bad, you know.”  
Touma blushed, finally letting Riku down and attempting to regain some composure.  
“You’ve been taking on a lot of work this week,” Touma muttered, scratching the back of his head, “I didn’t want to bother you during that time, and j-jerking off isn’t the same.”  
“Oh?” Riku smirked, using Touma’s sudden vulnerability against him and pinning him to the door, roughly groping him through his sweatpants, to his surprise.  
“So, if I jerk you off, it won’t feel good?” Riku batted his puppy eyes at him and Touma groaned loudly as the younger man slipped his hand into the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping his hand around his cock.  
Touma threw his head back at the pressure of Riku’s hand on his aching cock, groaning loudly when Riku began to firmly stroke his firm length.  
“Hmmm, it’s too bad this doesn’t feel good for Touma-san,” Riku pouted, pulling his hand out after a couple minutes of delicious pleasure. Touma nearly sobbed as the friction was suddenly gone, to Riku’s delight.  
“You bastard,” Touma choked out, “you know what I meant by that!”  
There was a twinkle in Riku’s eyes as he was able to easily break down Zool’s center with just one hand.  
“Your words, not mine,” he murmured, batting his eyelids as he twirled the long part of his hair around his finger in faux innocence.  
While Touma usually loved being teased for hours, he was far too horny for that tonight. So, he scooped him up, and threw him over his shoulder, to Riku’s surprise.  
“Touma-san!” Riku protested.  
Touma slapped Riku’s ass as he carried him to the bedroom, unceremoniously dumping him on the bed and climbing on top of him.  
“How about I show you what feels good?” Touma murmured in his ear, causing him to shiver.  
They wasted no time shucking off their clothes, first their shirts, and then their pants and socks, leaving both of them in their boxers. Riku couldn’t help but trace a finger up the bulge in Touma’s underwear, causing the other man to elicit a groan.  
“You really are horny tonight,” Riku commented, “is this really what happens when you don’t get touched for a week and a half?”  
Touma blushed. He would never admit that Riku alone had this kind of power over him.  
Instead of answering Riku’s question, he grabbed his boxers and tugged them down, chucking them on the floor and admiring Riku’s naked form.  
In the early days of their...arrangement, Riku used to be very shy, squeezing his knees together and blushing when his most vulnerable parts were exposed. Now, his legs fall open easily as he gained confidence, allowing Touma to admire his perfect figure.  
“Are you okay, Touma-san?” Riku asked, and Touma was confused as to why his tone shifted to one of concern, when he realized that he had been staring at Riku’s incredible body for far too long.  
Touma hesitated, his hands firmly clasped on Riku’s knees as his heart picked up speed.  
“I’m fine, sorry, I spaced out,” he admitted.  
Riku cupped Touma’s cheek, smiling softly.  
“You like what you see that much?” he teased.  
“Shut up!” Touma exclaimed.  
Riku laughed, “make m-hhh!”  
Riku jumped when he felt a finger trace its way up his cock, teasing the sensitive head.  
“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s horny,” Touma grinned.  
“I never said I wasn’t,” Riku protested, grabbing Touma through his boxers once again, “and why am I the only naked one?!”  
Touma laughed, “my apologies.”  
Touma shed the last article of his clothing, positioning himself so he was hovering over Riku, lazily stroking his cock as he leaned down to nibble Riku’s bottom lip teasingly.  
“What are you comfortable with tonight?” Touma asked, wanting to make sure they set clear boundaries from the start.  
“My body is yours,” Riku replied, his tongue swiping over the spot where Touma had bit, “touch me all you want, Touma-san.”  
Touma shuddered at his brazenness, as normally Riku would have ground rules to lay down. Perhaps Riku was also pent up, but just less willing to admit it.  
“Alright, but let me know if you need me to stop at all,” Touma ran his hands up Riku’s torso, “inhaler?”  
“In my backpack. I don’t think I’ll need it.”  
“Alright.”  
“Touma-san,” Riku asked, “can I suck you off?”  
A sentence that lewd should not have been allowed to come out of Riku’s mouth, Touma thought to himself as his cock throbbed painfully at the thought.  
“G-go ahead,” he stammered, swapping positions so Riku was now above him, his head hovering between his legs.  
Riku was quick to dart out his tongue and lap at the precum forming at the tip, eliciting yet another groan from Touma.  
“Don’t hold back,” Riku murmured, taking Touma’s hand and threading it through his bright red locks.  
“Make sure you tell me when you have trouble breathing,” Touma reminded him, “you remember the signal?”  
Riku nodded before sliding the head of his cock between his soft, plump lips, and Touma swore he’d never have anything like this again. The way Riku’s mouth sucked him in like it’s the most natural thing in the world left Touma with his thighs quivering in pleasure, his chest heaving as he tried so desperately not to cum too soon. Riku had too much power over him, it was truly intoxicating.  
Riku’s bright eyes flicked up to meet Touma’s as he took his cock to the base, burying his nose in the dark curls and immediately swallowing. A loud moan ripped its way violently out of Touma’s throat as he held on tightly to the bright red locks of his lover, unable to contain his noises of pleasure with the way his throat clenched around the head of his cock.  
He kept forgetting that Riku was blessed with no gag reflex, likely because every time he remembers, it’s when his soul is being sucked out of him.  
Riku used to be terrible at blow jobs, they were messy and he didn’t quite know what he was doing, but now he’s become too good. The way his tongue swirls around the head of Touma’s cock as he pulls up and immediately dives back down has Touma reeling from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body.  
Far too early for his liking, he felt his balls start to tighten and a buildup of pressure was coming from his belly.  
“Riku, f-fuck, slow down!” he panted, tugging on Riku’s hair to pull him off.  
Riku obeyed, popping his head back up, Touma’s cock falling comically from his flushed and shiny lips.  
“Is it not good?” Riku asked, his voice slightly dejected.  
“No no no, it’s too good! I’m about to cum!” Touma insisted, gesturing to how badly his cock was currently leaking.  
Riku cocked his head in confusion, “isn’t that the goal, Touma-san?”  
“W-well yes, but…”  
“I want you to cum for me, so we can hurry up and get to the main show,” Riku whined, shaking his ass in the air in such a lewd way that Touma almost came untouched right there.  
Touma swallowed thickly, “you wanna do that tonight?”  
“I told you, my body is yours.”  
Riku bent down and took Touma’s cock in his mouth once more, and it only took another thirty seconds of sucking before Touma came with a shout, his hands gripping the sheets so hard they ripped from his sharp nails.  
Riku happily swallowed as much of Touma’s cum as he could, with just a little bit dribbling out the corner of his mouth. After being satisfied that he had milked Touma’s orgasm for all it was worth, he finally pulled away, giving one final kiss on the flushed tip.  
“Did I do a good job?” Riku asked, hovering over Touma.  
Touma smiled tenderly, using his thumb to wipe away the mess on his face. Riku was wheezing, as to be expected, but he didn’t seem like he was about to have an attack.  
“You were wonderful, as always.”  
Riku smiled brightly, and Touma knew he was in way too deep.  
In an attempt to hide his blush, Touma reached over to his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom.  
“Alright, how do you wanna do th-hgg?!”  
Riku was already on his hands and knees lazily playing with his hole.  
“You’re slow,” Riku whined, “I haven’t gotten any attention yet.”  
“I love this slutty side of you,” Touma teased, pinching Riku’s ass teasingly as he positioned himself behind him, uncapping the lube and squeezing some of the jelly onto his fingers.  
Riku wiggled his ass in anticipation, whining softly.  
“I’m putting it in cold, just for that,” Touma threatened, inserting a finger before he allowed the lube to warm up.  
He was satisfied when he heard Riku yelp from the temperature difference, but then the redhead let out a laugh.  
“That was weird, Touma-san!”  
Touma couldn’t stop his heart from racing. Riku looking back at him, smiling brightly, knowing he would be fucking such a beautiful man’s ass.  
He wasted no time pumping his finger, trying to get Riku used to the intrusion. It had been a few weeks since they last had anal sex, the last few times they messed around it was a sloppy handjob or blowjob before one of them had to run off to a job.  
This time, they had all night to themselves, and Touma intended to make the most of it.  
Riku was tense, so Touma took his free hand and gently rubbed his back until he felt the toned muscles beneath his fingers relax, and the redhead began to pant and whine in pleasure.  
“I’m not going to break, you know,” Riku panted.  
“I know, maybe I just feel like taking my time,” Touma nipped at his skin teasingly, causing a surprised gasp from Riku.  
“Touma-san!” he whined, “put another in!”  
“Hm?” Touma slowed his pace, “what was that?”  
“Please, put another finger in, I want your cock so bad so just hurry this up already!”  
Touma chuckled to himself, complying with Riku’s wish. How could he say no when Riku was this desperate for him?  
Riku hissed, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his noises of discomfort. Touma knew this was the most difficult part for Riku, and many times he offered to be on the receiving end to relieve his partner’s discomfort, only to be met with flat rejection every time.  
_“It’s always worth the pain, Touma-san, so please, don’t treat me like a doll.”_ Riku told him each time.  
Touma had no choice but to trust his partner’s word.  
It didn’t take long for Riku’s hole to relax enough that he felt comfortable inserting the last finger. By this time, his cock had rehardened and was twitching impatiently against his stomach. Meanwhile, Riku’s was drooling a steady stream of precum onto Touma’s sheets, as the younger man’s noises became more desperate. Touma tried his best to engrave the beautiful image in his mind for future nights when he was all alone.  
“You’re doing good for me, baby,” Touma murmured, his thumb rubbing circles on his hip in comfort.  
“Touma,” Riku groaned, all honorifics gone out the window by this point.  
“You still want me to fuck you?” he asked, picking up the pace with his fingers when he felt Riku melt under his touch.  
Riku nodded, still hugging the pillow, with his face turned to the side so he could breathe.  
“Please…”  
Touma didn’t need any more encouragement. He gently pulled his fingers out, kissing the small of Riku’s back as he wiped his hand on his now soiled sheets. Picking up the condom that was sitting by Touma’s knees, he tried to tear open the packaging in a sexy way, but his sharp canine snagged the condom inside and tore it.  
“Ah, shit…” Touma sighed.  
“Did you rip another condom?” Riku asked.  
“Shut up!”  
Riku laughed, “you’re wasting them!”  
Touma huffed, stumbling off the bed, his knees wobbly from being on them for so long, and waddled over to get another condom, making sure to open it with his hands this time.  
Rolling it on, he glanced up and saw Riku in the same position, but smiling gently at him.  
Oh crap, Touma thought to himself as he felt his heart stutter and his breath leave his lungs all at once.  
He really was in deep, wasn’t he.  
Fighting back a blush, he climbed back into position behind Riku’s ass, squirting a generous amount of lube on his cock.  
“Last call, do you still want to do it?”  
“I do,” Riku confirmed, “just...be gentle at the start, okay?”  
Touma smiled gently, positioning himself.  
“I promise.”  
He felt Riku’s whole body tense as he gently pushed his way inside, holding onto his hips firmly to stabilize both of them. Peppering the younger man’s back with light kisses, Touma listened for any sign of distress coming from Riku’s lungs.  
After several agonizing minutes for Touma, he finally bottomed out, waiting impatiently for Riku to give him the okay to start moving. Riku’s ass was clenched impossibly tight around his cock, and Touma wasn’t sure if this would cut off the circulation to his dick, or worse, make him cum too soon.  
Riku’s breath began to shallow ever so slightly, but it immediately caught Touma’s attention.  
“Riku, are you okay?”  
Riku nodded, “I’m fine.”  
“Should I pull out?”  
“Fuck no, start moving,” Riku insisted.  
There was something about someone as sweet and innocent seeming as Riku being assertive and using foul language that went straight to his cock. Without thinking, he immediately began thrusting rougher than he should’ve, earning him a loud groan from Riku.  
“Oh yeah, that’s good,” Riku moaned in approval of the rough pace.  
He really is a completely different person when his ass is stuffed, Touma thought to himself.  
Not that he hated Riku’s insistence on being slightly rough.  
Riku was hugging the pillow tightly, a string of pleasured noises falling out of his perfect lips. Touma noticed him shifting his hips to meet his thrusts, so he picked up the pace further to satisfy his partner. He threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Riku clench down around him, biting his lip to prevent a loud groan from escaping. After all, he didn’t exactly want his neighbours to know what he was getting up to.  
The squeal Riku let out, however, was far from quiet.  
“Ah, Touma, right there!” he gasped.  
Touma did his best to try and hit it again, but after several minutes of desperate thrusts, he was unsuccessful.  
“Your aim sucks!” Riku whined, wiggling his ass to try and help.  
“Don’t insult me when I’m fucking your ass!”  
Riku let out a breathy laugh, which was cut off suddenly when Touma hit it again.  
They kept up that dance for several more minutes, Touma becoming more successful with each minute that passed, and Riku beginning to tense more and more as his orgasm was nearing.  
“Aaaah, Toumaaaa...I’m…”  
Touma pulled out suddenly, causing Riku to shout in protest. The protest was short lived, however, as Touma grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his back. Throwing Riku’s legs over his shoulders, and grasping Riku’s hand in his, he dove right back in and began to pound as hard as he could.  
In this position, he could see Riku’s flushed cheeks, his eyes hooded and watery, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his lips spilling the most beautiful moans Touma had ever had the pleasure of hearing.  
Riku was gripping his hand tightly, his free hand clamped hard on the sheets beneath him, crying out in pleasure as he could feel himself coming to the edge.  
Touma cursed himself for already cumming once tonight. At this rate, Riku was going to climax before he had a chance to. But, his partner was craving release, and who was he to deny such a beautiful man such a wonderful sensation?  
Touma grabbed Riku’s cock, and combined with his heavy thrusts, it only took seconds for Riku to arch his back, throw his head fully against the pillow, and let out one final pleasured yell as his thighs quaked and his stomach became decorated in sticky, white fluid.  
This was why Touma flipped him over, he was addicted to the way Riku looked when he orgasmed. Nothing could compare in beauty, and the fact that he was the one who did this, well, that made it even better.  
Touma’s thrusts became sloppy as he struggled desperately to reach his release before Riku would become overstimulated.  
He looked up from what he was doing to check on Riku, and his partner’s post-orgasm grin went straight to his cock, and was exactly what he needed to drive his orgasm home.  
Biting the pillow next to Riku’s head to muffle his noises, he finally released hard, his own thighs giving out and causing him to drop on top of Riku.  
“T-Touma-san...heavy…” Riku gasped in surprise.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t move my legs,” Touma panted.  
Riku wiggled himself so that Touma’s softening cock could slide out easily, and Touma was able to roll over next to Riku.  
“How was that?” He asked.  
“7 out of 10,” Riku replied.  
“That’s it?!”  
Riku laughed, “clean me up and I’ll bump it up to an 8.”  
“I was going to do that anyway!”  
Touma got up, his thighs still wobbly, and made his way into the bathroom to wet a facecloth.  
While in the bathroom, he thought about how badly he wanted to tell Riku how he felt. He didn’t want to be just a sex toy, he wanted to be the first thing Riku saw in the morning, and the last thing Riku saw at night. He wanted to bring Riku home, introduce him to his moms, maybe meet Riku’s parents as well. He had never felt this way about anyone else in his twenty years of life, and he had no idea how to safely navigate it.  
Wringing out the cloth, he brought it back to his bedroom, where Riku was dozing off on the bed. Touma gently wiped off his stomach before moving lower to clean up the leftover lube around his ass. He noticed he had gripped Riku’s hips a little too tightly, and left imprints of his sharp nails. Ever so gently, he kissed Riku’s wounds.  
“Touma-san?” Riku slurred, still on a post-orgasm high.  
“Sorry, I think I may have cut you.”  
“You’re a very pointy person,” Riku replied, wheezing ever so slightly.  
Touma noticed that his inhaler was in his hand, and his backpack was wide open beside the bed.  
“Did you have an attack?!” Touma asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.  
“A little one, nothing serious,” Riku reassured him, “I took my inhaler while you were in the bathroom.”  
Touma folded up the facecloth, tossing it on the bedside table to wash later.  
“Do you need to get back tonight?” He asked, secretly hoping Riku would be willing to stay the night. It was rare, but there were times when Riku was too tired, and ended up falling asleep curled up in Touma’s embrace.  
“I have a shoot in the morning, and Iori’s probably having an aneurysm by now wondering where I am,” Riku grinned apologetically.  
“I see,” Touma tried to hide the disappointment on his face.  
Riku sat up and stretched, sighing happily as his joints cracked.  
“That was good though, I needed that,” he added, reaching for his clothes.  
“Well, you know where to find me,” Touma grinned, “it doesn’t always have to be me asking you over, you know.”  
“I know.”  
Riku was quick to get dressed, put his inhaler in his bag, and throw it over his shoulder.  
“See you soon, Touma-san.”  
“Get home safe, okay?”  
Riku smiled, “I will!”  
When Touma heard the front door click shut he sighed heavily, making his way back to the bathroom and turned on the bath.  
He was deeply, madly, desperately in love with Nanase Riku.  
But, this was all he would ever have of him, and as much as it killed him inside, he resigned himself to the fact that it was better than not having him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day  
> Minami: Inumaru-san, did you cut your nails?  
> Touma, not wanting to admit he keeps needing to replace sheets, condoms, etc.: ...I just like short nails better.
> 
> A huge thank you to Sakura for being my beta! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
